Relief
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: Charlie discovers that Edward have been sneaking in to Bella's bedroom. He went to the locksmith to place an order to change his locks. He receive something more instead.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Contain OCs, grammatical errors

* * *

Charlie Swan is disappointed.

Charlie Swan is weary.

Charlie Swan is terrified.

Charlie Swan is furious.

He just found out that Edward Cullen have snuck into his daughter's room last night. Charlie was checking up on Bella when he found them cuddling. In her bed. Like any father would, he demand to know what the hell is the boy doing here. He clearly didn't let him in from the front door. Which means Edward have snuck in from the window.

The teenage boy have the nerve to look smug when Charlie asked him to leave. He gave him this… Condescending look. The one that told him that Charlie is beneath the dirt under his shoes. It didn't help that Bella defended the bastard. It took awhile before Edward finally left. That's when Charlie threatened to bring out his gun. Even then Edward didn't look intimidated in the slightest bit. He looked amused instead. He give Bella a peck on the forehead before he walk out the door. Charlie followed him to the front and waited for his Volvo to disappear before he entered the house.

Bella refused to apologise. She keep using the 'I'm 18 and I have the right' card. Charlie give up to make her see sense. His daughter is in too deep with her infatuation with Edward. Ever since she start dating him, she have block out everything else. Charlie have been told of how dismissive Bella is to her friends and how she prefer to hang out with the Cullen kids. He also have been told how Bella acted like a zombie when the Cullen moved away. It took four months before she recovers, thanks to Jacob Black. Now that Edward is back in the picture, Bella blocked everything and everyone else again.

And now the boy is sneaking into her room. Judging from the phrases coming out from his daughter's mouth, it's not the first time Edward did this. As the matter of fact, it sounded like it's a regular occurrence.

When Bella left for school, Charlie checked her window. The glass and window sill have fingerprints on them. Those fingerprints are not from inside. That confirmed his fear.

This has to stop.

Charlie need to tell Carlisle Cullen about this, since he is Edward's father. Next, he must change every lock in this damn house. Even the bathroom. Call him paranoid but he just want to keep his daughter safe from her asshole of a boyfriend. Something tells him that this won't be the last time Edward sneak in. He will talk to Bella about it later but he must wait until both of them are calm.

He is far from calm at the moment.

Charlie parked his police car in front of a one story building. A signboard hang above, reading; 'Claus Security & Locksmith'. This place is the only lockmaker in Forks. Townsfolk usually come here to buy padlocks or get spare keys. Charlie have a different order in mind.

"Welcome," The owner greeted him when he entered the building. "Hello, Charlie. How can I help you today?"

"Good day, Anthony," Charlie greets back.

Anthony Claus, the third generation owner of Claus Security & Locksmith, is a quiet man. He is polite and never cause any trouble. Charlie and Anthony are the same age. They went to school together. While they are never close, they don't clash either.

"I want to place an order," Charlie said. He walks up to the counter. "I want you to change. Every. Single. Damn. Lock. in my house."

Anthony blinked. And then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What is going on here, Charlie?"

Charlie let out a tired sigh. "I just found out that my daughter's boyfriend have been sneaking into her room for God knows how long."

Anthony didn't blink this time. "Edward Cullen." Charlie let out another sigh at the mention of his name. "I'm not surprised."

This time it's Charlie's turn to narrow his eyes in suspicion. "Do you know something?"

"There is more than meets the eye regarding the Cullen family," Anthony said. "And I heard enough to put things together."

Does Anthony know something about Edward that he don't?

"Care to share it with me?"

Anthony stares at him long and hard. "Very well, Charlie. You deserve to know. This have gone long enough anyways." He takes a deep breath. "The Cullens are vampires."

There is a beat before Charlie let out a flat "What."

"Hear me out. My daughter have done her research about them. She told me afterwards. I have no reason not to believe her. A few members of the Quileute tribe are aware of their true nature as well. They'll fill you in more details if you wish." Charlie studies his face. There is no indication hinting that Anthony might be lying. In fact, he looked absolutely sure. He proceed to explain to Charlie what vampires actually are, the misconceptions and facts, how the Cullens ticks all the boxes. Charlie listened. It all fits. How the Cullens have the same golden eyes, the amount of exsanguinated bodies showing up in Washington, Billy's and Quil's secrecy…

What got him very alarmed is what Anthony said next.

"...It's possible that the Cullens are meaning to add Bella into their ranks. They want to turn her to a vampire."

"Over my dead body," He growled.

They didn't notice a new person have entered the room.

"Chief Swan?"

Charlie turned around to see Anthony's 13 years old daughter, Belladonna. She inherited her father's dark hair, but her pale skin tone and green eyes are something she inherited from her mother. Whoever she was, she left the then baby Belladonna to Anthony before disappearing elsewhere. It was the juiciest gossip Forks had in years. Charlie can't help but notice the parallel between him and Anthony. Both are left by the woman they loved and each have a daughter named Bella (albeit with different full name). Unlike Charlie, Anthony pulled himself together right from the get go to raise his child. Charlie admired him in that regard.

"Hello, Belladonna," Charlie greets her.

Belladonna is a quiet kid, just like her father. She have difficulties at school, since she have dyslexia and ADHD. The kid keep mostly to herself. Belladonna's green eyes bore into Charlie's brown ones. Her eyes appears to be permanently wide, and they are slow at blinking. It made more than a few people uneasy.

"How was school today, honey?" Anthony smiled at her. She walk around the counter and joins him.

"Hey, Dad. I flopped the English test." Belladonna doesn't seem to be concerned about it.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Her father pulled her to an one armed hug.

"It's okay. I aced the math test instead." Belladonna shrugged. She turned to face Charlie. "Is my father in trouble, Chief?"

"Oh no. He's not. Don't worry," He assures her.

"I was telling Chief Swan here that the Cullens are vampires," Anthony told her bluntly. Charlie's eyes widened. How can someone admitted something this serious to their kid! Then he remembered that it was Belladonna who did research on them. "Edward Cullen have been sneaking into his daughter's bedroom, Isabella. Chief Swan wants me to change all the locks in his home."

Belladonna looked up to her father. "Can I help?"

"I was hoping you would say that," Anthony smiled.

"What do you mean?" Charlie looked at Belladonna in puzzlement. "How did you know… About the Cullens?"

"It's weirder that none of you find the Cullens to be odd," Belladonna said. "Pale skin, never eat, yellow eyes, step siblings dating each other? They are fishier than gym socks left dried together with fishes. And it's even more weirder if I didn't sense something is wrong with them."

Charlie looked at her in puzzlement. "Belladonna?"

She looked up to her father again. "Is it okay if I tell him?"

Anthony, who still have his arm around her, give her shoulder a squeeze. "It's your secret to tell."

Belladonna turned her head around, take a deep breath and look at Charlie. "My mother is not human." She stared at him unblinkingly.

"What?!" Charlie gaped at them increduously.

"She's not a vampire if that's what you're thinking. She can't take me with her to her home. That is why I was left in my father's care. Circumstances allowed me to meet her again a few years ago. Since then I spent my summer with her. I met other supernatural creatures as well." She paused to let Charlie speak out his opinion. When he had none, she continues, "I was taught how to defend myself against dangerous supernatural creatures during my stay with her. When the Cullens first came here, I became instantly aware with the oddities around them. Or rather, I saw through them." She shrugged. "So you want to stop Edward Cullen from sneaking into your daughter's room or you want to stop her from seeing her period?"

"I wish for the latter to happen. Permanently," Charlie said darkly.

Belladonna studies him for a moment before nodding. "That can be arranged."

* * *

Later on that day, Charlie called Carlisle and told him about what Edward did. The doctor promised to reprimand Edward about it but somehow Charlie don't think the boy would listen. Next, he paid a visit to Billy Black at La Push. He shared with his old friend his suspicion about the Cullens. Billy admitted that he knows what they are and proceed to tell him everything they know. From the legend of Taha Aki, the shapeshifters and newborn army. Billy then apologised from keeping secrets from Charlie when they were teenagers. Charlie forgive him.

Billy told him about Edward's ability to read your mind. Charlie don't like that one bit. He must avoid Edward before Saturday to prevent him from finding out. Anthony and Belladonna will visit on Saturday.

Carlisle's reprimand seems to stick, for Bella came downstairs the next morning with a disappointed look on her face. A small triumph. But how long will it last?

The disappointed looks keep up until Friday.

Come Saturday morning, Bella left to go to the Cullen residence.

Claus Security & Locksmith arrived on his front yard not long after.

The first thing Anthony does is to change the sash lock of Bella's window with a completely new one.

Belladonna cast a charm on it next. Along with the window glass and frame.

"Her mother can cast magic. My daughter can do the same as well," Anthony told him when Charlie give him a questioning look.

Charlie simply nodded. He have been flooded with so many infodump this past week, he's not surprised anymore.

Anthony proceed to change every single lock in the house. He handed Charlie the new keys along with the spares before they go home.

"The next time Edward Cullen sneak into your daughter's bedroom through the window, it will be his last," Belladonna said to him.

Charlie don't doubt her.

That evening, Bella come home.

"Hey, Charlie," She greets him.

Charlie looked up from his work. He is currently cleaning his gun. "Hey, Bells. How was your day?"

"It went great. I had so much fun with Edward and his family." Bella have this dreamy look in her eyes.

"Mm-hmm," Charlie returned his gaze to his gun. "Edward didn't sneak into your bedroom again, right?"

"N-no," Bella stutters.

Charlie glanced at her. So Edward still meaning to sneak into her bedroom again. "He won't be able to from now on. I have the locks changed."

Bella gaped at him. "Y-You can't do that!"

"I can and I already did. This is my house, Bella. And no one will sneak into my house. Not even your boyfriend. He doesn't have the right to trespass my home like that."

"But!"

Charlie cut her off, "I know this have been gone long enough but it has to stop, Bells. If you let him sneak into your bedroom, I don't know what else you let him do to you. I'm worried sick for you, Bella. Edward is not healthy for you-"

"You don't understand!" His daughter screamed. "Edward is my true love! Changing the locks won't stop him from coming here! It won't stop me from loving him!"

He have grown tired with her excuse.

"Bella, this is unacceptable. As long as you live under my roof, I decide what's unacceptable and what's not. What Edward did is unacceptable. He break into our home without asking for my permission. That's against the law. Carlisle have told Edward to knock it off. I have this feeling that the boy won't listen. Maybe he'll listen to you. Now you call Edward and tell him that he is not allowed to visit late at night. Through your window no less. Or I will call him instead."

"It doesn't matter what I said. He'll visit me later anyways."

It doesn't matter what she said?

Something inside him snapped hearing that.

"That's it. Bella, you're testing my patience. I'll call him and tell him myself. Go to your room. NOW." It wasn't a request.

Bella glared at him but went upstairs anyways.

Charlie rubbed his temples. He reached out for his phone and dial the Cullen residence' number.

 _"Hello?"_ It was Esme Cullen who picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. This is Chief Swan. Is Edward there?"

 _"Oh hello, Chief. Yes, he is. Do you wish to speak with him?"_

"Yes, please. Can you pass the phone to him? Much appreciated."

A few seconds later, Esme's voice is replaced with a masculine one. _"Hello? Chief Swan? This is Edward."_

"Edward," Charlie managed not to hiss, "Listen carefully. I will only say this once. Don't you dare sneak into my daughter's bedroom again. If you still attempt to do so after this, that will be the last attempt you will ever make. I will find out. You are not to enter my home without my permission. And you sure as hell not allowed to come after it goes dark. Or I will arrest you. That is a promise." He said solemnly.

 _"Yes, Chief Swan. I won't do it again. I'm sorry,"_ The bastard don't sound contrite. So he have no intention to follow his warnings, huh?

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Good. You better be." He cut off the line. Well, there's that. Now he needs to wait.

* * *

It was past 10 pm when Charlie heard a scream. Bella's scream. He got up from his seat, grab his gun and run upstairs. Before he reach the second floor, Bella rushed past him. Tears running down her cheeks. In the middle of her hysterical sobs, Charlie can hear her muttering Edward's name.

"Bella? Bella?!" Charlie called out for her. His daughter ignored him and went to the back. He follows.

On their backyard, something is burning. Upon closer inspection, Charlie can make out arms, torso, feet... The creature turned and Charlie recognised it to be Edward. Fire is eating him. Bella made an attempt to move towards him but Charlie grab hold onto her. Edward tried to put them off by rolling on the ground but instead the fire got worse. His head was next.

"Charlie! Let go! I have to help him!" Bella sob as she struggled. Charlie keep a firm hold on her. "EDWARD!"

The boy screamed in agony as the fire continue to engulf him. The more he move, the bigger it got. Bella sobbed harder. Edward stretched out an arm towards them- Towards Bella- before his fingertips turn to ashes, followed by the rest of his body. Bella let out an ear piercing shriek as Edward turned to a pile of ashes. The fire died down almost instantly, leaving behind tiny orange flickers on the grass. Bella's knees gave up. Charlie kneels down next to her, pulling her to a hug.

"How did that happened?" Charlie asked.

"I-I don't know! Edward- He was- About to get in- When he touched the window- His hand caught fire- And now he's dead!" Bella screeched. Charlie pressed her head against his shoulder, so she don't have to look at what remains of the vampire boy. Charlie looked at the pile of ashes. There will be a lot of people he have to answer to. The Cullens, the Quileute tribe, the police force... But they can wait. At the moment, Bella needs him. He can't leave her just yet.

Bella may never be the same again after this but this time... This time Charlie will make sure she recovers. It will be a long and hard road. But Charlie will be there for her. Along with Jacob and the Quileute tribe. As well as Belladonna and Anthony. Charlie have to call them after this, tell them what happened. And to thank them.

The wind suddenly pick up, blowing away Edward's ashes.

 _'Serves the bastard right for not listening,'_ Charlie thought savagely. He had warned him, but the boy didn't listen. He was too pompous for his own good. The world may miss him, but Charlie won't. Numerous thoughts run through his mind as he bring Bella inside. One emotion stood out the most.

Charlie Swan is relieved.

* * *

 **Hey there, readers.**

 **I have this story in my mind for a while now. I thought I should give it a try and write it down.**

 **I don't exactly remember everything about the two series, so forgive me for any OOC moments or something that doesn't follow canon.**

 **Belladonna is a child of Hecate. I might write more stories featuring her in the future.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Edward is dead, but there is still the threat of a newborn army to deal with.

Warnings: Contain OCs, grammatical errors

* * *

It was a huge mess to sort.

Shortly after Edward's death (a few minutes), Alice Cullen showed up. She was very frantic. The female vampire keep going on and on about Edward's future abruptly disappeared (Charlie later learn that she can see the future). The rest of the Cullen clan showed up not half a minute later. They look confused and wary. Before Charlie can say anything (Bella is too distraught to form proper sentence), the Quileute pack appeared. They are the biggest wolves Charlie have ever seen. Thank God Billy have told him beforehand. Otherwise he would already pull out his gun the moment they step into the backyard.

A huge black wolf took one look at his daughter before transforming on the spot. It turned out to be Jacob Black. A very naked Jacob Black. He attempt to move closer, most likely to comfort Bella, but Charlie tightened his hold around her. Alice still asking about Edward and tried to pry Charlie off Bella. He inwardly winced when her ice cold hand touched him. Jasper Cullen then pulled away his wife. He must have sensed Charlie's rising temper.

Hugging his daughter close, Charlie proceed to told them what happened. Edward caught in fire and now he's dead. Bella wailed harder at the word 'dead'.

The Cullens are horrified. Carlisle's mouth hang open but no words come out. Alice looked like she would faint if she were not a vampire. Jasper grit his teeth. Esme Cullen covered her mouth. Emmett Cullen looked extremely uncomfortable. Rosalie Cullen looked calm but she gripped her husband's hand tight.

The shapeshifters looked unsure upon hearing the news. Alarmed, but unsure. Charlie couldn't really tell. All but Jacob are still in their wolf form. He didn't miss the look of relief in Jacob's eyes though.

Then he got bombarded by questions. Mostly from Carlisle and Alice.

 _How did Edward got caught on fire? Why can't he put it off? How come I can't see it coming? Is that pile of ash him?_

 _What exactly happened here?_

By the way the wolves' ears perked up, they want to know too.

To their disappointment, Charlie is in no mood to explain. It's late. Bella need his attention right now. All these ruckus will attract the neighbor's' attention. They can talk about this in neutral territory on the next day. _And for God's sake, Jake, stop being naked._

Reluctantly, the Cullens left the premises. The Quileute pack too left. Jake shot Bella one last look of concern before he phased and joined the others.

Charlie carried Bella inside. He didn't forget to lock everything. No more surprises tonight. Charlie brought her to his bedroom. Bella have stopped crying. Her eyes looked empty. Exactly like last year when Edward left her. This time though, he will make sure that his daughter will get the help she need. Immediately. Charlie stayed with her until she fell asleep. Once he's sure she is in deep slumber, he left the room and take out his phone. He dialed a number.

"Charlie…?"

"Sorry for bothering you so late at night, Anthony, but we have a situation here."

* * *

The next morning, Charlie contacted Billy Black (who is very alarmed and definitely intrigued) and the Cullens. They agreed to meet at neutral territory at noon. He then dropped Bella at the Claus residence. Anthony have been more than willing to keep an eye on Bella while Charlie and Belladonna meet with the others. He have been very calm with all these. Charlie is thankful for the Claus' support. Also, their home have many protective charms and wards. No vampires or other monsters will harm Bella while she's there.

When they got there, everyone is already present. The vampires are standing close to their mates. Sam Uley and Jacob Black stay human while the rest of the pack phased.

Belladonna seems to puzzle the hell out of every non human present. The vampires did a double take while the shapeshifters shot her wary looks. The girl just stare back at them, unimpressed.

Charlie introduced Belladonna to everyone. When he hesitated, she continued from there.

"I'm the reason Edward Cullen a pile of ashes now."

"But how?" Carlisle asked. The doubt is visible from his eyes. He have a hard time believing that a 13 year old girl can kill a century old vampire.

"A charm have been placed on Bella's window sill. It activated when Edward attempted to get in. He was set on fire."

The vampires went pale (if it even possible). Fire is a sure way to kill a vampire. Charlie have saw it firsthand. But magical fire? Edward never stood a chance. The shape shifters stiffens but neither Jake or Sam said anything.

Carlisle recovered first. "A charm you say? How?"

"Magic," Belladonna answered. No one said anything for a while. To refute her answer is the same to refute the existence of vampires and shapeshifters. Magic sounds crazy but it's the only logical answer they have.

Alice hissed in outrage. "How come I didn't see it coming?! You're just a human!"

"Half human," Belladonna corrects her.

Alice blinked. They all did. Except for Charlie.

"W-what?" Alice spluttered.

"My father is human while my mother is not. That makes me a half human," Belladonna said.

"Who are you?/What are you?" Emmett Cullen and Jake asked at the same time.

"Belladonna Claus," She answered. "Demigod."

"Demigod? As in the child of a deity and a mortal? Like Perseus, Hercules and Achilles?" Carlisle questioned her.

Belladonna nodded. "They are examples of famous demigods."

"Impossible!"

"And yet here I am. Here you are. Shapeshifters and vampires," Belladonna gestured to the non humans. "Is there a registry I should signed first to be considered supernatural? Or an audition?"

Someone snorted at that.

"Back to the original topic," Belladonna waved it off, "I placed a charm on Isabella's window sill that will activate when a vampire attempt to get in from there. Chief Swan have clearly told Edward Cullen that he was not allowed to sneak into his daughter's room. Any attempt he make after that will be his last. The blame lay on Edward Cullen who didn't listen."

No one said anything (except for Alice who hissed). They are still in the middle of processing all these. Edward is dead. Magic exists. Gods and demigods exists. Charlie understand how they feel. Anthony and Belladonna have filled him in the day they came to his house.

Belladonna assured them that she have no interest to fight anyone here. Nor is she a threat to humans. They can discuss her heritage later on but they still have more pressing issue to address.

What happens now?

Edward is not coming back. Victoria and the newborn army are on their way. And then there's Bella.

After much talk, it is agreed that the Cullens will stick around until the newborn army threat is dealt with. They will fake a car accident to guise Edward's death. It's been known that the dead vampire loved to drive in breakneck speed. He didn't managed to turn his Volvo in time at a sharp turn at a nearby cliff. His car fell and something went wrong with the engine, leading the vehicle to be on fire. Edward didn't make it out in time. It will be a closed casket funeral. The Cullens will move away afterward. Edward's death will attract way too much attention to their liking.

Bella will go back to Arizona to be with her mother. There, she will get therapy and away from all the heartache here at Forks. Jake protested but Charlie put his foot down. As much it pained him for his daughter to move away, it's still better than seeing her waste away here.

Belladonna will aid them fight the newborn army. Forks is her hometown too after all.

They went separate ways.

That went better than Charlie initially imagine.

Charlie and Belladonna returned to the Claus residence. They found Bella curling up on the couch. Anthony told Charlie that she ate a sandwich and drink two cups of tea. At least his daughter have eaten something. Belladonna filled her father with in with what happened today. Anthony take it very calmly with the news of his daughter fighting vampires.

Belladonna put more charms around and in his home. Any vampire that touch any part of the house will be burned to death.

That evening, they received news of Edward's Volvo found at the bottom of a cliff, totally wrecked. 'Edward Cullen' is declared to be deceased.

After putting down his phone, Charlie take a deep breath and went to comfort Bella.

* * *

Bella sleep in the guest room now. Her original bedroom is too much for her to handle. Too many memories. Jake visited but his daughter is unresponsive even to him. She didn't go to school. It's understandable in this case.

The next day, Belladonna pay a visit to the Reservation. Charlie was told that she cast charms on the shape shifters' and their imprints' homes. Billy Black have been most intrigued when he heard about the demigoddess. Upon meeting, he asked her many questions. Belladonna answered all of them as best as she can.

Three days after Edward's death and two days after the 'fatal accident', a funeral was held. Bella cried a river. Anthony and Belladonna attended. They sit on the very back. Alice throw them dirty looks every few minutes. Aside from Bella and the Cullens, no one else really mourned for the dead vampire boy. He was arrogant and dislikable. Charlie gave his condolence but that's it. He is glad that no vampire boy will stalk and bully his daughter ever again. Bella will realise that too, when she get the help she needs.

Afterward, Charlie and Belladonna regularly meet with the Quileute pack to train. It was tense, to say the least. The vampires and shape shifters don't like each other but put up with it for the time being. The Cullens keep their distance from Belladonna, which is understandable. Alice keep glaring at her. The girl doesn't seem to care. Carlisle did asked Belladonna about demigods. She gave him short answers. The pack is more welcoming towards Belladonna, since she did take out a vampire and put extra protection on their home. Out of all the shapeshifters, she get along the most with Leah Clearwater. They bond over not being fully human and boots. The girl sympathise with Leah's struggling over imprinting. (Charlie have been told about it as well. He still doesn't know what to make of imprinting. Belladonna found it creepy.)

Sam Uley's imprint, Emily Young watch over Bella while they train. Charlie can't keep imposing on Anthony to look after her.

Since Charlie don't have the physical means to fight vampires (and newborns on top of that), they look for another way. Weapons. Anthony and Charlie melted Celestial Bronze at Anthony's workshop. It was tricky but they are able to make bullets out of them. A father of Athena's kid came up with the idea. Apparently his daughter is quite handful. Charlie and Anthony bond over being fathers of teenage girls. Anthony told Charlie about demigods' high mortality rate. There's fear and pain in his eyes. It give Charlie the impression that Anthony never really had the chance to talk about this with someone else. Someone human, an adult and a parent. Charlie gave him a manly clap on the back and reassurances.

Belladonna concocted a few vials of Greek Fire for them to use. Those are meant as last resort only.

The evening before the Victoria's army predicted arrival, Charlie and Bella arrived at the Claus residence. Just on time too, as Anthony and Belladonna about to booby trap the place. They settled Bella in the guest room before getting to work. Charlie asked where these two learn how to do all these stuff. Belladonna is one thing but what about Anthony?

"Hermes kids," Belladonna answered as if that explain everything. Anthony simply give him a enigmatic grin when he turn to him.

Bella didn't ask any questions. She doesn't even seem to notice the danger she's in.

The following morning, Seth arrived on the Claus' front door.

It's time.

Anthony pull Belladonna to a tight hug. He planted a kiss on her forehead. She hug him back and whispered something in his ear. Charlie stepped into the guest room. Bella is curling up on the bed, her eyes empty and glassy. Charlie stroke her hair and give her a kiss on the temple.

"Everything will be all right, Bells. Everything will be all right."

* * *

The Cullens and the pack are waiting at the clearing. The vampire clan is dressed in all black. The pack have shifted to their wolf form. Charlie wear his police vest over his shirt. He brought his gun and shotgun along. They don't have enough Celestial Bronze for both firearms, but Charlie brought along his shotgun anyway. Belladonna is wearing one of Bella's shirt. Bella's scent mixed with her own supernaturally delicious scent make the perfect bait. She have her potions and tools ready in her waist bag. She also brought a bow and a quiver full of arrows. The Cullens and the pack will battle the army up close. Charlie and Belladonna will attack them from the higher ground. Belladonna used magic to cloak their presence (and scents) the moment the enemies arrived.

The newborns didn't stood a chance.

The Cullens, having been vampires longer, have more experience in fighting than them. The pack then jumped on them, completely catching them by surprise. The newborns may be superior in terms of strength, but they have lost focus due to shock and hunger. Charlie counted two newborn decapitated when Jasper knocked down an enemy. Belladonna shot an arrow. The arrow hit its mark. The newborn turned to dust. A few newborns stilled, their mouth gaping in shock. Big mistake. A grey wolf, Leah, rip off a vampire's head. Charlie too aimed his weapon. This time it was Emmet who knock down a vampire. Charlie pulled the trigger. The vampire turned to dust as well.

Charlie and Belladonna move to a different spot. It's to prevent giving away their location to the enemy. Magic is not the solution for everything. With the army's number dwindling, they are confident enough to head to lower ground. It pained Charlie to see that all of the newborns are teenagers. He recognised some of them from pictures of missing kids in the police station. Will Bella be like them if she got turned?

The more reason to get her out of here. Away from the Cullens. There is still this possibility of the Cullens turning Bella. Even if Edward no longer here.

Emmet managed to restraint a newborn in a chokehold. Charlie take aim. The vampire disintegrate the moment the bullet hit him on the chest. Three times the charm. Seeing their comrades turning to dust for the third time sent the remaining newborns to a frenzy. They attempted to flee but the pack will have none of it. If anything, it make them more determined to kill them.

It doesn't take long before they finished the last of them.

The Cullens and the pack gathered the newborns's remains and burned them. Charlie feel bad for them and their parents. The newborns won't be able to grow up and learn about the world. Their parents will never knew what really happened to these kids. No one on their side is injured. Belladonna pull off the magic cloaking. There is a sole survivor. A dark haired girl, younger than Bella. She didn't join the fight. Carlisle and Esme found her before she can get away. She look at them fearfully. Charlie can see her trembling. Most likely from hunger. Her eyes widened to saucers when she landed her eyes on Belladonna. The demigoddess looked at the girl warily.

"Is this the last of them?" Charlie asked.

"No," Carlisle said grimly. "We haven't caught a glimpse of Victoria and one more person."

It was as if the Gods are watching them at the moment, for Charlie's phone ring right after that. He read the caller ID.

Anthony

"Hello?"

 _"Charlie? Don't worry. Bella's safe. A vampire tried to get into our house. He got burned."_

Charlie let out the breath he's been holding in relief.

 _"Seth noticed someone else. He is chasing after them at the moment."_

He take another deep breath to calm himself. "Thank you, Anthony. Don't let your guard down now. Keep us posted." Charlie pocketed his phone before facing the others. "At least two vampires tried to enter Claus' residence. One got burned. Seth is pursuing the second one."

"That must be Victoria," Carlisle said. The newborn girl shifted in discomfort at the mention of the name. "She have a gift of survival. She managed to slip away from us before."

Victoria. The vampire that have a vendetta against his daughter. The monster who turned all these youths to vampires. The one who won't stop chasing after Bella unless someone stopped her.

Today they are going to stop her. For good.

Wolf Sam let out a huff, snapping the rest of the werewolves to attention. They are going to chase after Victoria as well.

"Wait!" Charlie called out. The wolves paused. The russet brown wolf, Jacob, look at him questioningly. "Take me with you. I want to see this through."

Sam looked at him before a moment before letting out another huff. Jacob trot towards him while Leah to Belladonna. They crouch down to let them climb on.

"Just to remind you all, I can't cover everyone. Leah and Jacob, keep your distances from the others to avoid collision." Belladonna said before she start to chant. The magic cloaking hide them once more.

They took off. Alice, Jasper and Emmet came along. Charlie grip onto Jacob's fur. The pack members in their wolf forms are unbelievably fast. He have to be careful or he might fall off. That might cause his shotgun to go off. Or breaking the vials. Both are recipe for disaster.

Thankfully, they found Victoria rather quickly. She is fleeing from Seth. Victoria is a red haired woman with fierce looking red eyes. Charlie grab his shotgun. Victoria look around her, taking note of the increasing number of enemies. They finally cornered her at the cliffs. The pack have her surrounded from all sides. Victoria chose the vertical route. Climbing the cliff. The pack can't climb. Emmet, Jasper and Alice went after her.

Belladonna put off the magic cloak. Victoria paused and turn her head around. The two Bellas' scent must have got her attention. She leapt off. Her eyes trained upon Belladonna.

It turned out to be a mistake.

The wolves got her while she's in midair. Thank goodness vampires can't fly. Charlie didn't even blink when pieces of Victoria fell to the grown.

Belladonna started a fire. The three Cullens and the pack gathered Victoria's remains. They throw them into the fire. Charlie picked up the last piece. Victoria's head. He grab a fistful of her hair, walk towards the fire and throw it.

Victoria is no more.

They wasted no time to head back. Well, Jake and Leah take Charlie and Belladonna to her house. The others went to rendezvous with the rest of the Cullens. They still need to figure out what to do with the newborn girl. Anthony is keeping an eye out from the window when the four of them finally arrived. Charlie quickly hop off Jake and ran inside the house. Bella is sitting in bed, staring into nothing. She blinked blearily when Charlie hug her.

"...Dad..?"

"Everything is okay, Bella. You're safe now."

"Okay, Dad..."

* * *

 **Okay, I give in. I have to write down what happened after Edward is dead.**

 **The next chapter will be the epilogue.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Life goes on after the vampires left Forks.

Warnings: Contain OCs, grammatical errors

* * *

Life goes on.

A week after the battle, the Cullens moved away. They brought along the newborn girl, Bree Tanner, with them. Charlie was unsure what to think at first. Eventually he settled with gladness. Bree Tanner will be treated well by the Cullens. It doesn't hurt that she will switch to vampire vegetarian diet. Alice wanted to stay for Bella's graduation but was vetoed by everyone. And so they left.

Hopefully for good.

Bella's graduation went off without a hitch. The next day, she left for Arizona. Charlie didn't go straight back home. He instead went to Anthony's place. Anthony have a look of understanding when he showed up at the door. He let him inside. Anthony went to make tea for them (because it's too early for beer). Charlie was never one to have a heart to heart talk but after everything, he needed it. Charlie told Anthony the myriad of feelings he's been having. Relief over Bella being safe, hope that she will recover, anxious over the possibility of something like this happened again, anger at himself for being slow at noticing, etc. He vented to Anthony. The man listens.

After Charlie finished with his vent, it's Anthony's turn. He told Charlie how scared he was when he learn more about the supernatural. The woman he loved just left. To make things even more complicated, she left baby Belladonna with him. No explanations given at all. It was only years later when someone from demigod camp showed up and explained things to him. Anthony have the Clear Sight. Meaning he can see through the Mist. It's what give him so much trouble back when they were young. Hecate, when she disguised as a human, was the only person Anthony ever met that have the Sight as well. He thought he found someone who understand. Someone who truly know what he's going through. Anthony even bought a ring to propose. And then she left.

It was hard. Anthony won't lie about that. Singlehandedly raising a daughter and managing your shop... It was difficult. Things get harder when monsters start to show up. Charlie's back went rigid when he heard that. Anthony reassured him that everything is okay. He and Belladonna are still here after all. He continued. Anthony learnt what he can about magic, weapons and traps. Whatever needed to protect his daughter. That explains how good he is at setting up traps. When he learned of the real identity of Belladonna's mother... He was angry. Anthony can't wrap his head around it. How the gods can just dallied with humans and drop off babies without a care. Didn't they think of how they would feel? Of their children's feelings and well beings? Did Hecate even loved him?

Charlie asked him if he regretted it. Anthony shook his head and said 'no.'

"I will never regret having Belladonna. Yes, the circumstances are less than ideal but I don't regret it. It makes me treasure her even more. I want to treasure every moment with her while it lasts… And… A part of me still love her mother… My time with her was the best days of my life… After my daughter of course."

Anthony told Charlie that it will sadden him greatly when Belladonna finally left. But perhaps that is something every parents feel when their children leave the nest. Despite the mortality rate, demigods can live normal lives. Some even went down in history as great figures. (Charlie don't think he will ever recover from the shock of finding out that particular tidbit.) Belladonna is smart and sensible. Anthony is confident that she will not only survive. She will live. Anthony can't ask for anything better.

His life right now is not what he expected but Anthony won't have it any other way. He have Belladonna, his shop and friends he can rely on.

Charlie raised his cup to that.

They clinked their cups.

* * *

Things went back to normal. As normal as it can be that is.

Charlie resumed his job as Chief of police. Anthony continue to operate Claus Security & Locksmith. The Quileute pack patrol the area. Belladonna have left to Camp Half Blood for the rest of summer vacation. She wrote letters to Anthony, Charlie and Leah. Charlie can't help but chuckle every time he read the latest shenanigans in camp. Then her letters grow shorter and shorter. They found out later on that there was a war (no other word can fully captured what happened in those two months). Leah hang out at the shop from time to time. She didn't say it but they can tell that she miss Belladonna. Between wolf business and the drama with Sam and Emily, she have distanced herself with her human friends. Belladonna is the first person who truly listened to her. The only one who agree that imprinting is not right. The single soul who didn't tell her to forget her feelings and just go with the flow. Anthony agreed. Leah is justified for feeling what she's feeling. Anthony then told Leah that he is welcome anytime at his home, that he will be there to listen.

Charlie later found out that Anthony have prepared a few sets of clothing for Leah in case she showed up in her wolf form.

Jacob stop by from time to time. He asked how's Bella doing. Charlie have keep track of Bella's condition via phone call with Renee. The recovery is slow but his daughter is getting there, now that she get help. Renee and Phil spared no effort. Therapist, group meetings, making sure she stays healthy and so on. Charlie would love nothing more than for Bella to contact him... But he have to be patient. They can't rush this kind of thing.

He and Billy start to hang out regularly, usually on weekends. Their friendship is not exactly the same but Charlie is glad that they still have it anyway. Anthony joined them fishing sometimes (it's not his cup of tea though). Anthony and Billy get along well. They can talk about the supernatural for hours.

They throw a surprise party when Belladonna returned from camp. It's just dinner of four really. Charlie and Leah come over at Claus residence one evening. Leah pull Belladonna to a tight hug. Anthony cooked Belladonna's favourite food using the herbs from the garden. He takes care of Belladonna's herb garden when she's at camp. Belladonna regaled them of tales from the camp. Her half siblings in Hecate cabin, taking care of the pegasus, magic lessons with their mother, Capture The Flag' shenanigans, hanging out with half siblings and friends, more shenanigans. Charlie can't remember when was the last he laughed that hard. Leah share the same sentiment, judging from her expression. The young girl told them about the almost conflict between the Greek and Roman camps, continued with attack by monsters. Hundreds of demigods died. Children and teenagers. She witnessed her half siblings and friends cut down. Charlie sensed that there's more to the story but decided not to push it. The poor girl have been through enough. Leah have pulled her to a tight, long hug before going home.

Belladonna told the camp counsellor about vampires and werewolves. He is very curious. Word just spread around afterward. Now everyone knows about Forks. Belladonna apologised for this. Leah told her that it's fine. She will still need to tell the council though.

Billy was surprised when she told him but he's not angry about it. Instead, he look forward to meet other demigods. The pack take the news rather well. They are still uneasy about the supernatural world being larger than they previously thought. But it's reassuring that they are not alone. There are someone else out there who fight monsters.

They later learn that there are also Egyptian wizards in New York and Norse demigods. Perhaps they will meet creatures and figures from First World legends. Who knows? Maybe even the Great Wolf. One could never know what's out there.

This world sure is a big place.

* * *

Trouble started again on September. Jacob's Alpha genes finally kick in, leading him to leave Sam's pack. Leah and Seth soon followed. They joined Jacob's pack. Sam tried to convince them to come back but it's useless. Charlie noted how happier Leah become afterward. Embry Call and Quil Ateara joined the pack not long after. Sue signed up Seth and Leah to a yoga class. It seems to be helping. A monster sprung on Belladonna when they are on their way to Port Angeles. She took care of it. Both father and daughter are fine.

Not much happened on October. The highlight of the month is Halloween, which coincides with Anthony's birthday. Anthony hates the holiday with great passion. He have been teased all his life for it by his peers. His parents always use monster theme for his birthday party. He got more tricks than gifts (Charlie is guilty of this and he apologised at once). Belladonna made everyone swear not to wear orange, wear costumes or say anything related to Halloween in Anthony's presence. Aside from interruptions by kids trick-or-treating, they have a lovely dinner party.

Belladonna's birthday is on November 11th. Anthony hold a BBQ party at their house. The Black Pack is invited. Charlie offered to buy the birthday cake. If the pack is coming, they will need to prepare a LOT of food. The birthday girl received a lot of gifts and birthday cards from camp. Leah got her a new pair of boots. They capped off the party by opening a bottle of potion that spew multicolour smoke and glitters (courtesy of Hecate Cabin).

Forks is in no shortage of supernatural guests it seems. A number of demigods stopped by at Forks and La Push. Intrigued Roman demigods wanting to meet the Quileute shapeshifters, Hermes' and Mercury's children currently travelling, satyrs (Charlie sees them as men with crutches though) and there was this one memorable day when Hunters of Artemis passed by. The immortal maidens took a shine on Leah. They offered her to join. Leah politely turn them down. The offer still stands though.

Hermes/Mercury children are troublemakers. They pranked the shapeshifters before they skip town. One notable instances was when Jacob's hair (and fur) dyed pop pink. They have switched his shampoo with a magical one. Vinegar, soap and other normal means didn't work. Belladonna fixed it with magic but the damage is done. There were pictures.

(Belladonna later managed to get payback for the pack. It was no small feat, considering their opponent are children of Hermes. She relied on demigod networks to track down the pranksters. And no small amount of favours. And pulling strings. Turns out there's a lot of other victims wanting to get revenge. They banded together. Charlie don't know the full story but he was told that it was _glorious_. The shapeshifters may have not been able to see the carnage, but they are pleased nonetheless. They have been avenged. Next child of Hermes/Mercury to show up better watch out.)

A demigod named Nico di Angelo showed up one day. Charlie was taking a small stop when the boy rap his car window. He asked him the name of this town and his exact location. When Charlie told him that he's at Forks, his eyes widened in recognition. He then asked for directions to Claus residence. It didn't take long for Charlie to make a connection. The boy is a demigod. That and Nico have this weird aura around him that reminded Charlie of his close call with death. Or death in general. He promptly gave him directions. The boy thanked him politely and left. Charlie called Anthony almost immediately. His friend informed him that was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Belladonna have told Charlie about him. Kid is misunderstood due to his heritage and power. But his heart is in the right place. Apparently, Nico was taking care of Underworld business when he got lost to Forks. The Claus family let him stay the night before he go back to his business the morning after.

Forks is completely covered by snow in December. Sue invited Charlie for Christmas celebration at her house. Anthony and Belladonna are invited too. Gifts are exchanged, eggnogs were served, marshmallows roasted, and snowball fights ensued.

His favourite part of this year's Christmas is when a letter from Bella arrived.

In her letter, Bella wrote that she've been doing a lot of thinking this past half year. She realised how ungrateful and snooty she was to others. How badly she have treated them. Bella asked for forgiveness from Charlie. She is still not completely over the whole fiasco with the Cullens, but she's getting there. She's recovering. Renee and Phil have been most patient with her, which Bella appreciates. Bella don't think she's going to go to college anytime soon, but she've been taking classes. By trying out many things, hopefully Bella will figure out what she want to do. His daughter also have sent a letter to Jacob.

Bella is getting better. That is all Charlie need to hear.

* * *

Years went by. There were not a lot of changes in Forks and La Push. However, the changes are significant.

With the frequency of demigods (and occasionally Hunters of Artemis) passing through Forks, the number of vampires getting near the place dropped. Sure, there were monsters but vampires apparently figured that Washington and nearby areas are danger zones. All vampires who get close are killed. Be it by shapeshifters, demigods, hunters or mages. The Cullens have been spotted at Rio de Janeiro by a local demigod. Demigod networks are so extensive, something Charlie is thankful for. They seem to be doing okay. Bree Tanner have learnt self control, for she was seen walking at a crowded plaza.

Jacob have graduated. He is taking classes at a community college nearby. He found a part time job at an automobile shop. He and Bella are penpals now. Jacob is still holding out for her. Charlie don't have the heart to tell him that Bella have found someone else. Well, they are not exactly dating per se. It's worth noting that this is the first time since Edward that Bella show interest in dating again. Charlie totally did not sent Belladonna to investigate. He totally did not asked her to check if Isabella's crush is human or not. He definitely did not grilled Renee and Phil for details over the phone.

(He turns out to be 100% human.)

Billy is now the proud grandfather of Ruth Finau. His daughter, Rebecca, gave birth to a healthy baby girl a year and a half ago. Rachel Black moved away from La Push again. Without Paul Lahote who have imprinted on her. They tried to work things out but Rachel just don't like Paul that way. Jacob, Leah and Belladonna were nearby when she break the news to him. Paul did phased but thankfully he didn't attack Rachel. He ran to the woods instead. Paul came back 2 weeks later. By the time he got back, Rachel is already gone. The other members of the Uley Pack who have stayed behind, they tried to change Rachel's mind but she remains undaunted. Belladonna used her Mist to help her get to the airport.

Jared Cameron proposed to his imprintee, Kim. They are saving up for the wedding now.

After graduation, Embry Call do part time work in the same automobile repair as Jacob. He is saving money to enroll at a nearby community college.

Sam Uley and Emily Young have gotten married a year ago. Emily asked Leah to be her maid of honour. Leah outright refused. Drama followed. Leah did showed up at the wedding, but she left as soon as the ceremony ended. There are attempts from Emily to rebuild the bridge but Leah rebuffed her every time. Sam tried to make her see sense (read: lecture). The drama escalated when Jacob stick up to Leah. It took Anthony giving the newly married couple a few choice of words before they back off. That landed Anthony in Leah's good book forever and ever. Belladonna was at camp when all of these happened, so she can't be there for Leah. She did sent a few care packages to cheer her up.

Speaking of Leah…. Well, these past few years have been eventful to her. Shortly after Claire Young's fifth birthday, her parents are noticeably uncomfortable over how much attention Quil Ateara put on their daughter. Everyone doesn't find it strange. They encourage it even. They can't tell them yet. Claire is still too young. All except Leah. So they told Leah about their worry. Leah in turn told Claire's parents the truth. Claire's parents are horrified. Like back then with Rachel, Belladonna helped the Youngs leave by manipulating the Mist. Claire's parents ceased all contact with Emily or anyone else from La Push. An enraged Quil attacked Leah. Jacob quickly subdued Quil using Alpha order. It caused a division in the Black Pack. Seth sided with Quil over his own sister. Embry doesn't want to take sides and Jacob don't know how to fix it. The Youngs are not coming back. The Uley pack antagonised Leah even more upon learning the news.

Anthony have been the most cross when he learn what happened. He offered Leah a place to stay until everything sorted out. Her home have become so unbearable due to all the drama, Leah accepted. She ended up living with the Claus for months before she got her own place.

Charlie is with Leah on this one. He knows what it feels like when someone have bad intentions towards your daughter. Quil insisted that it's the imprint. He really care for Claire and would never do anything to hurt her. At that point, Charlie told him that Edward did care for Bella (in his own twisted Edward way) and they all know how that turned out. Quil got even angrier, having been compared to a leech. Charlie calmly told him that while he doesn't really get imprinting, he understand that Quil's relationship with Claire is all kinds of wrong. Claire is a minor. Quil expect Claire to have a romantic/sexual relationship with him when she's of age. To make things worse, everyone encourage her to have romantic feelings for Quil. From the age of two.

Anthony advised Leah to get away from La Push. It's not running away, it's simply getting away from toxic environment. Turns out, Leah have the same idea for years now. She have saved up quite a bit of money. She never really had the opportunity until now. But she doesn't know where to go.

Belladonna contacted her camp. She found two demigods living together in Seattle and they are willing to take in Leah. She told the young woman that these two are okay. There were oppositions from the council (especially Sue) and the packs. Leah angrily tear it to them how much more beneficial it is for everyone and herself if she leave. Weren't they the ones who complained about her? Telling her to get over it? Her own brother told her to her face that she ruin things. Et cetera, et cetera. They can't argue back. So Leah packed up and left. This time Belladonna don't need to use her powers.

Charlie was later told that Leah really hit it off with her new roommates. A daughter of Apollo and a daughter of Aphrodite. The daughter of Apollo is in medical school while her friend is studying chemistry. Leah's case is very puzzling to the future doctor. She have this theory that Leah couldn't possibly be barren. After all, shapeshifters are designed to make offsprings. Isn't that the purpose of imprinting? It doesn't even matter if it's with their imprints or not. Leah should try not to phase for a few months. By doing so, her body would revert to its pre-shapeshifter state and Leah's period will return. Leah is eager to try out this theory. Their other roommate was put off by imprinting (which is very telling according to Belladonna, because Aphrodite kids are the love gurus.) Imprinting is not real love. If Aphrodite kids say so, it must be so. Belladonna advised him to never never never argue about love with them. Ever. Aphrodite kids are hardcore about it. They will destroy you.

Leah really does sound happier over the phone when she called Charlie. New city, new friends, new life. Perhaps a new love in the future. For now, Leah want to focus on getting her period back.

Belladonna, Seth Clearwater, Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller are now seniors. The demigoddess is doing all right at school, as much as her dyslexia allow her. There were a few more conflicts in Camp Half Blood but Belladonna survived them all. The kids got along pretty well until Claire. It saddened Charlie to see friends drift apart but Belladonna insisted that it's for the best. Not only that, her assisting the Youngs to get away severely cooled her relationship with La Push. Billy didn't let it get in the way of his friendship with Anthony. He still have regrets about it, when he and Harry drifted apart from Charlie. It took longer for Sue to come around but eventually she realised that it's really better for Leah.

Belladonna decided that she would pursue a degree in Childhood Studies. Many were perplexed by it. She Just doesn't seem to be the type that likes children, but she is. Belladonna told them that many people in Camp Half Blood have issues. Learning difficulties, complexes, mental disabilities and so on. She want to help kids from early age so no one have to suffer like they do. No kid deserves that kind of suffering. And this way, she can find demigod children sooner and teach them early. Belladonna is still unsure which university she should pick. She hope that she get to go to the same school with her best friend (a daughter of Demeter) and boyfriend (a son of Hermes).

What about Charlie then?

Well… His routine is mostly the same. Charlie wake up, take a shower, have breakfast, go to work, go home, have dinner, take a shower, stay up a bit doing things before bed. On weekends, he buy groceries and hang out with his friends. Some might find it dull. Some might find it fulfilling. It's not the perfect life. As far as Charlie is concerned, he have it good. Charlie loves his job. His relationship with his daughter Isabella is going great. He have friends whom he can count on. He have enough excitement for a lifetime with vampires. But he sure as hell won't hesitate to jump back if his friends need it.

Charlie Swan is happy.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand scene!**

 **It's a wrap everybody!**

 **Oh, this is not the END end. I still have plans for Belladonna and other Percy Jackson OCs. This is won't be the last time you see her~**

 **That being said, I want to add more addendum to satisfy your curiosities.**

 **Yes, the Cullens are still around. The Edward disaster have taught them some things so this time they will be a lot more careful. Carlisle and Esme being stricter. Jasper being more sterner with Alice (I always thought that Alice is the dominant one in the book so here's something). Emmet and Rosalie... Well, they don't miss Edward much. More space in the garage! (I don't have any problems with these two). Bree is more or less happy with her second vampire life. She still very much in love with Diego and miss him very much. One day she decided to go see the world. Bree will reunite with Fred eventually.**

 **Leah will eventually stopped phasing and get her period back. She can have kids again! Hooray! Leah did wonderful now that she's away from all those memories and heartache back home. Her new friends helped her a lot and she help them back. A few supernatural fights here and there perhaps. All three ladies kick ass. They have to part eventually once the demigoddesses finished their education. But they are lifelong friends now. She still go back to La Push but only to visit her family and friends. It is no longer her home. Leah will eventually meet someone and it will be natural. Meet the person, exchanged phone numbers, get to know each other more, have a few dates, a few fights and all that jazz. It's a gradual thing. No imprinting.**

 **Jacob and Bella never become a thing. He will eventually move on with his life. He never imprint.**

 **Embry never imprint either and he's okay with it. He is the second shapeshifter to leave La Push after Leah. Do a bit of soul searching before eventually settle down somewhere.**

 **Rachel never go back to La Push. Paul managed to get enough self control to go see her. She rejected him for the second time. He never tried again. Rachel build a life for herself, free from supernatural drama.**

 **Rebecca is happy with her life in Hawaii, never knowing the supernatural truth.**

 **Billy totally doted on his grandkids.**

 **The kids graduated without a hitch. The shape shifters stayed at La Push while Belladonna went to college.**

 **Sue is doing fine.**

 **Charlie, Billy and Anthony are now bros. Hey! We have ABC!**

 **There you go!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this fanfic!**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


End file.
